A Titan Reborn!
by InuYasha40
Summary: Same as before but easier to read, I hope.


-1 (Disclaimer I do Not Own the Teen Titans! Really, wish I did! But I Don't !

To My loyal reviewer Tecna and to all My poems reviewers Thank You! And I am Sorry I took so long.)

A Titan Reborn?

My name is Dick Roberts, but I prefer the name "Nightwing"..I was walking back to the store when Seth and His Vampire wannabes jumped Me! Dick sat up with a start! Suddenly He wished He hadn't pain hit him hard but not as hard as before. He looked around and found He was in the Hospital. "Okay, this is new." He thought to Himself. Dick tried siting up more slowly this time, He felt His head it was bandged He also felt some stiches. Not only that but His ribs hurt,too! He lifted the covers, and sure enough His ribs were also bandged . Dick let the covers fall back into place, as He laid back.

"I suppose I better call nurse and find out what heck is going on." He reached for the call button. Just then the door opened and in walked Alara Simmons His Former Raven and band member. "Oh, Dick! I m so Sorry! She slowly walked over to the Bed. She looked more like a dream, Her hair was dyed violet! Her hair was even like "Raven s", Alara was wearing Her long cloak like coat, "Dick, I.." Her voice was starting to crack. "Look, it wasn't Your fault! It was that Coward Seth! I know You Love Him. Saying those words hurt Dick way more than the beating did. "But He couldn't even face Me Three to One! He had to hit Me from behind!" Dick was becoming upset fast "When I get outta here, Him and I are Gonna have a fair fight!! Then He's gonna be Toast!! " "You could do so much better!! Like Me! He wanted to say, but He stopped before He could say it. Because Alara turned back to face Him. He was just staring at How beautiful She was! Even tho She looked like She was about to cry, and Her eyes were shinning with tears.

He stopped because if cursing Seth would make Her cry, He didn't want to hurt Her.. "I don't love Seth.." She said in a small voice. Then as She continued Her voice grew stronger more like Her Raven rasp voice. "I m Sorry, I ever told You I did. Dick You and I were getting too close, things were going too good. Being "Raven" writing songs, You Really loved My songs.. Understood My real heart.. And It scared Me. The last Guy who got that close Really hurt Me. I know Nattily hurt You bad, So I ran back to the safety of My past..Dick could understand that, but stayed quite while hope was growing in His Heart again.

"But I don't wanna be anything but Raven, and a Titan! When went back to the Masquerade, Seth thought I was coming back to Him! I tried telling Him We were done! But He was sure it was because of You. He already has three girls as His Vamp Wives! But He wanted Me, too! Then this new player I think Her name was Shatter or something? Showed Him something,. He knew You were "Robin" from four years ago! He and His group planed to get You!" "That figures, Shatter is Death Rose s girlfriend." Dick added. "Really?" "I ran out the back and tried to warn You at the shop.." "But You missed Me." "Yeah.." "Alara? Can You tell Me How I got here?" "Yeah, Sorry. I told the Guys what was happening, then I ran out to the coffee shop I saw Them beating on You.." "I pushed Seth outta the way, and saw the blood coming from the back of Your head! You were out cold! I was so worried and scared!!

Then Seth was laughing about How He beat You! I WAS So Mad! I socked Him in the balls! He doubled over, just the Cy and Star came running up! They saw You on the ground, Cy lifted Tom right off the ground and threw Him into the van!! Knocking out three of His real teeth, I never seen Cy look so mad! He kept punching until Tom tried to stagger away! But He didn't get four steps before He passed out! "Thanks, Cy.." Dick smiled. Star grabbed kev and with a Angry yell, She flung Him into the still open van! The Wives were running towards Us, I was kneeling down holding A scarf to the back of Your head.

I m not really sure but I think, The three of them had bottles or something? But Star kicked their Buts! I yelled to Cy and Star to help Me get You outta there, before more Vampires showed up! We three were lifting You and Seth was coming at Us! B.B. popped up behind Him with a Bat! And Whack! Dropped Him like a stone! "I think He said something like Take that Batman!" "He's so Beast Boy!" thought Dick who kept smiling.

"We all got You to the store as fast as We could! Cy called for ambulance, We were all so worried! When the paramedics got there, We knew only one of Us could go with You.. I thought it would have been Cy, but He said I should go.." "He said They would meet Us there!

We were rushed into the ER They rushed around You like crazy, They thought I was Family, I was told You need ten stiches in the back of Your head and You had three busied ribs. And The admitted You, I went into Your clothes looking for Your Med insurance card.. I told the Others, after 12 hours They had to go home." "Thanks! A lot.. Really! There s nothing You have to be Sorry for."

Dick started. "Wait.." She sat down on the bed. "I found Your poems.. I read them." (The poems Behind My Mask and Raven. They are posted if You want to read them?) They were about "Robin and Raven".." Dick cheeks were starting to turn red. "They were very powerful.. I have to know.. Please, Our they about Us?" Dick didn't try to hide it, "Yes, They are." "I know You don't feel the sa-" She leaned in close. "Shsss." "Dick I feel the same way. I am Sorry, We.. I.. I want to be Your "Raven" and Your Love..If You will Be My "Nightwing" and My Love? Dick s Heart soared! "My Sweet Raven, I will always be Yours! Then They were Kissing! Loves first kiss slow and soft, continuing to grow a little deeper with each kiss! Raven slowly broke away, Her beautiful heart shaped face happy and flushed, She beamed a dazzling smile at Her Love! "This IS Wonderful! But Visiting hours are long since over. But I had to see You!" "I am So Glad You Did!" Dick smiled back. "Ill be back tomorrow first thing! Sleep well, My Love.. She kissed Him once more! Then She got up and walked quickly out of the room, turning to give Him one more amazing smile, and She was gone. Nightwing noticed for the first time how dark it was growing in the room. I cant believe this! One minute I m getting jumped, the next All My dreams are coming True! He looked at the iv in His arm, I sure hope this isn't a pain med happy dream! He let out a happy sigh, and The New Teen Titans are back! "Titans Go!" He said to the room and slowly fell back to sleep.

There You are, Sorry its so late! The last two chapters are coming up! So, is this all Nightwing happy dream? Or did this Really happen? You will find out in just two more days, I promise! Thanks for reading Please R&R!

Thanks,

Nightwing38


End file.
